Forum:Menma Namikaze 4
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as Naruto, Kushina, or Mito, besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : '' 1. Menma is the son Naruto who's mother survived as she was brought to the village to be the host of the nine-tails. 2. Menma a is from and currently is in Konoha. 3. Menma is the son of Naruto and the grandson of Kushina as she is Naruto's mother. 4.Well my plans for Menma are. To make a version of balance between Naruto brashness and Headstrong ness with a Responsibleness and Brashness of Sakura. Menma will have his own fighting style combining his Taijutsu and Shadow Clones but will not be his main style his main his a very Sakura like fighting style wall including some shadow clones for more effect. Menma will have a backstory as he will be avoided because people thought that because he was the son of the Hokage. Others thought he was stuck up and thought he was better then everyone but he did not think like that and found friends in Rin Inuzuka, Haru Sarutobi, and Shu Kato. Menma is all ways studying Medical Ninjutsu as his worst fear is to lose someone close to him he started this training on the day he was put on team Sai with Tobi Uchiha and Hikari Hyūga. On the team Menma and Hikari were friends before becoming teammates well Hikari had a crush on Menma much like her mother Hinata had on Menma's father Naruto but both found other lovers but Menma and Hikari share a affection for each other. Menma and Tobi did know each other but much like their fathers Naruto and Sasuke they are rivals well all so technoly being related by clan as Tobi's mother is Karin Uzumaki but their rivalry is a little more friendly. Menma also wants to make his father proud and live up to Namikaze legacy of being the Hokage like his father and grandfather. This application is for Menma Namikaze. --Happyhelp (talk) 03:25, March 31, 2014 (UTC) --Happyhelp (talk) 03:27, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Uzumaki Applications